1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition, a method of forming a film, a film formation device, an electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent device, a device, a method of manufacturing the device, and a electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, photolithographic methods have been mainly used to form fine patterns such as wire patterns in semiconductor devices, but recently, much attention has been paid to a pattern formation method using a liquid droplet ejecting method (a liquid material ejecting method). The liquid droplet ejecting method is a method in which a pattern forming material is subject to liquidization (that is, ink formation) by a solvent, and the liquid droplets (ink droplets) are ejected on a base substrate with a liquid droplet ejecting device (liquid material ejecting device), thereby forming the pattern. The liquid droplet ejecting method is a very effective method in that it can be applied to small quantity batch production.
However, the aforementioned pattern formation method has problems, as follows.
In case that there are bubbles in a liquid material composition (ink), flight curvatures of the liquid droplets sometimes occur when the liquid droplets are ejected from the liquid droplet ejecting device. If the flight curvatures of the liquid droplets occur, the liquid droplets may not be disposed at the desired positions on the base substrate, so that the accuracy of the formed patterns may be deteriorated.
Further, when film patterns are formed on the base substrate by using the liquid material composition, if wettability of the liquid material composition over the base substrate is not good, the film cannot be formed in a uniform thickness.
Further, if there are the bubbles in the liquid material composition at the time of the film formation, there is another problem that the surface of the film may not be formed smoothly due to the bubbles.
The object of the present invention made in consideration of the above problems is to provide a composition by which it is possible to manufacture a film having a uniform thickness with enhancing wettability over a base substrate when a film is formed by using a composition containing a liquid material and at the same time to enhance the stability of ejection without the flight curvatures being occurred when the composition is disposed on the base substrate with a liquid droplet ejecting method (a liquid material ejecting method).
Further, the another object of the present invention is to provide a film formation method and a film formation device with which it is possible to form a film pattern in good productivity by using the composition.
Further, the another object of the present invention is to provide an electro-optical device having high reliability by using the composition, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, an organic electroluminescent device, a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent device, a device, a method of manufacturing the device, and a electronic apparatus in which these devices are mounted.